


Interlude to the Corner of the World III: Two Steps Forward

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [28]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under the influence of the Nicodemus flower, Lana seduces Chloe.  Then, she finds out what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude to the Corner of the World III: Two Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This intersects with COTW 25: By Any Other Name.

Chloe glanced over at Lana, who was sitting silently next to her in the car. She hadn't said a word since they had admitted defeat at the crash site and packed up to go home. At first, Chloe hadn't noticed anything unusual in her girlfriend's behavior. Lana often fell silent for long periods of time, quietly thinking her own thoughts without bothering anyone else. It was one of the things Chloe liked about her. They were able to sit together, enjoying each other's company while doing their own thing.

This was why it took Chloe a few minutes to realize that they weren't enjoying each other's company in silence. Something else was going on.

Lana was looking at her.

No. Looking wasn't the right word. Lana was... devouring Chloe, her dark eyes burning with slow fire as she scrutinized Chloe's profile inch by inch.

Seeing how Lana was looking at her, Chloe flushed, her stomach tightening slightly. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Uh, Lana? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Lana's voice seemed smokier, too, husky with a touch of promise. "Turn here and pull over. I want to... talk for a bit."

Chloe followed Lana's directions. It wasn't the first time Lana had requested that they park; despite her insistence their relationship remain platonic and above the waist, Lana never seemed to get enough of making out.

Making out seemed like a good alternative to talking, most of the time. Like now, at ten thirty on a school night. Much better than going home and masturbating to fantasies of a naked Lana. This way, at least, Chloe was going to get some form of Lana to fuel her imagination before going to her empty bed.

Pulling off the road, Chloe shut off the car. Before she turned she took off her jacket and tossed it on the back seat. "So," she asked coyly as she picked up Lana's hand, "what did you want to talk about?"

Lana smiled her mysterious smile and she scooted closer across the seat. Unwinding her scarf with one hand and tossing it into the back, she lifted Chloe's hand. "Our relationship," she replied almost demurely. Then, eyes smoldering directly into Chloe's, she brought Chloe's hand to her mouth and ran her tongue over Chloe's knuckles.

"What about our relationship?" Chloe asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Where do you think we're going?" Lana's bare foot--Chloe hadn't even realized she had taken her shoes off--ran up Chloe's leg, then curved around her body as Lana moved even closer.

"Uh... I don't know. I've been playing this by ear."

"What I mean is, are we a fling, or something more?" Lana was now practically in Chloe's lap, one arm resting on Chloe's shoulder, fingers entwined in the short blond strands. Leaning closer, still looking into Chloe's eyes, she placed a soft kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth.

Clearing her throat, Chloe managed to reply, "No. Not a fling. You're my... my girlfriend, Lana, and I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon. Why?"

A Cheshire cat smile graced the full lips and Lana allowed her hand to trail down beneath the collar of Chloe's shirt and skin. "Because I'm thinking that we should take our relationship somewhere... new."

"How new?"

The dark eyes turned cagey. "Um..." Instead of answering, Lana glanced down and slipped her had down the front of Chloe's pants.

"Lana!" Chloe squeaked. Waves of pleasure washed through her as Lana began massaging her gently.

"Like that, baby?" Lana asked. She pulled her hand out and undid Chloe's jeans.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. "But... but wait."

Biting her bottom lip, Lana ignored her, still tugging at Chloe's jeans, trying to force them over Chloe's hips.

"Lana..."

"I don't want to wait. And you've been waiting for months. Haven't you?"

Chloe caught Lana's hands. "No. I mean, yes, I have. But... you haven't been ready. What's going on?"

Lana tossed her hair over her shoulders. Narrowing her eyes, she licked her lips and answered, "It's like this: I want you. I've wanted you since I first kissed you. But I wanted to be a good girl, and good girls don't have sex." She shrugged and laughed. "Well, that's what I thought. But I've come to realize I don't really care about being a good girl. I just want to be a satisfied one."

"Lana." Chloe sat up. Catching Lana's face between her hands, Chloe kissed her girlfriend gently, sliding her tongue in the hot, wet, waiting mouth. It was met eagerly as Lana gripped Chloe's hair, fingers threaded tightly in her hair.

"I want you so much," Chloe whispered. "But are you sure?"

"I'm sure of how I feel. I love you, Chloe, and I want this." Then, before Chloe could react, Lana attacked Chloe's mouth again. Sucking Chloe's tongue happily, Lana tossed her jacket off. A moment later, the kiss was broken and Lana tugged her turtleneck over her head.

"I want to see you," she gasped, trying to strip Chloe of her pants and shirt all at once.

"Slow down," Chloe said, sitting up. Hands shaking with excitement and arousal, she stripped out of her shirt. Underneath, she was wearing a plain white bra, which seemed plain and shabby next to Lana's lacy one.

The one that Lana was taking off and tossing over the seat while looking seductively at Chloe.

"You like what you see?" Lana asked in a purr.

Chloe swallowed hard and nodded.

"Touch me, Chloe," Lana breathed, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Oh, God, Lana. I've dreamed about this." Chloe rolled Lana's dusky nipple between her fingers, thrills running through her as she coaxed it into tautness.

"Have you?" Lana slid the straps of Chloe's bra down her arms and pulled the cups down to bare her breasts. Pressing Chloe's hand against her own breast, she leaned forward and caught Chloe's nipple between her soft lips, sucking gently.

Gasping, Chloe's head banged into the window, causing the world to swim.

"Relax. Sit back and enjoy," Lana purred. She slid down Chloe's body and, hooking her fingers under Chloe's waistband, yanked her pants and underwear down to her knees. Sitting up, Lana brushed her fingers over the dark blond curls. "I'm going to fulfill your dreams."

And then Lana's face disappeared and...

"Oh," was the last word Chloe managed to get out before she lost coherency.

***

 

Chloe managed to stifle another yawn as she poured her coffee into her mug. If there ever was a day that she needed caffeine, this was it. She and Lana had stayed out until almost three a.m. the night before and now Chloe could barely keep her eyes open.

Of course, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to keep her eyes open. After all, every time she closed them, she was taken back to the night before, reliving the experience in her car. It wasn't unpleasant to think about, but it did lead to the need to go back upstairs, take off her clothes and curl up in bed. Which, at the moment, she was sorely tempted to do.

But, no. She had to get to school. Jonathan Kent was still in the hospital, so Clark would need her support. Plus the "Torch" was due out in two days and Chloe had a few more articles to proof-read and format. Those were the most important things; she vaguely remembered hearing something about a test, but at this point, she didn't care. Grades never seemed to count as much if Clark wasn't there to compete against her. And, with his troubles, that wasn't going to happen.

Actually, Clark hadn't cared about school at all recently. Ever since he'd been taken away by Social Services, Chloe had noticed that Clark had seemed... absent in classes. Oh, he still got good grades and was able to come up with an answer when asked, but he wasn't into it anymore. Instead, he sat quietly, head in his book or notes, rarely looking up. That famous Clark smile was almost never seen in the classroom anymore; more than once, Chloe wondered why none of the teachers were saying anything.

It was painfully obvious that something was wrong, but, no matter how many delicate ways she tried to approach it, Clark always evaded her questions. If she pushed too hard, he left, found Whitney, and surrounded himself in the comfort of non-threatening, uncomplicated masculinity in the form of basketball and unarticulated grunts.

Or whatever passed for uncomplicated masculinity these days. From what she'd always believed, guys touched a lot less than Whitney and Clark did. Checked out each other's asses less, too. Actually, Chloe didn't think that Clark realized that Whitney kept checking him out. Clark was aware he was checking Whitney out, if the guilty flush that stole over his face when he did it was any indication, but she really didn't think Clark knew his attraction was returned. He wasn't the type to lead anyone on, nor would he cheat on Lex. She had decided that Clark, for whatever reason, simply found Whitney's presence more comforting than either Pete's or her own and didn't realize the effect he had on the older boy.

Although Chloe wasn't certain that Whitney realized that he was checking Clark out, either. It seemed almost unconscious, the way the older boy gravitated to Clark. He was constantly seeking Clark out in the halls, saying hi or asking a question. He'd even had lunch with Clark, Pete, Chloe and Lana once, something that three of them found highly uncomfortable. Pete, as usual, was oblivious, too thrilled that the jock had graced their table.

Chloe had studied Whitney, trying to gauge his intent. Sure, he looked at Clark a lot, and tried to find reasons to touch him, but they were so unconscious that Chloe finally concluded that Whitney was so far in the closet, he hadn't even the faintest clue about his own sexuality, much less Clark's. Which was good, she guessed.

Either boys were dense, Chloe decided, stirring her fourth spoonful of sugar into her coffee, or she was off the mark. Still, how many times did those two think that Whitney to drape his body over Clark's in order to show him the correct form for shooting a basketball anyway?

Grabbing a granola bar for breakfast, Chloe slipped her book bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Lana!" she exclaimed in surprise upon seeing her girlfriend. Her eyes raked over Lana's almost non-existent outfit and a tremor of arousal flitted around her stomach.

Tossing her shiny hair over her shoulder, Lana smiled seductively. She was lounging in the doorway, arms crossed casually across her stomach, eyes running hungrily over Chloe. "Hey."

Clearing her throat, Chloe ran her hand through her hair and opened the door. "How long have you been out there?"

Lana shrugged. "I don't remember. I was going to knock, but watching you was a lot more fun. Anyone ever tell you that you're sexy?" Looping her fingers through Chloe's belt loops, Lana tugged her close.

"Uh, no. But I'm glad you think so."

"How could I not, baby?" Lana's heavily painted lips pressed against Chloe's, then moved onto her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," Chloe whispered breathlessly as Lana slid a leg between hers and pressed against Chloe's crotch. "What brings you here?" Her hands tangled in long strands, face buried in Lana's neck.

Lana all but purred. "I thought we'd take off school today and have some fun. Your bed is big, and I'm in need of a big bed and a hot woman." She reached under Chloe's shirt, massaging the skin gently.

Biting back a moan, Chloe licked Lana's neck and pulled away. "I'd love that, but not today."

"Why not?" Lana pouted.

"Because we have school."

A wicked smile parted the ruby lips. "And?"

Chloe blinked. "And we have to go."

"I can afford to miss. No biggie."

"Well, I can't. I have the '"Torch".' And I want to talk to Clark."

A hard look entered Lana's eyes. "Clark," she repeated crisply. "And what, exactly, do you have to talk to Clark about, pray tell?" She stepped away from Chloe, crossing her arms over her chest.

Surprised at the sudden shift, Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Well, his dad's in the hospital. I want to make sure Clark's doing all right. And see if there is anything I can do to help."

"You know, you've already tried to help. You went to the crash site, poked around, and found nothing. That's all you can do. And Clark's a big boy; he doesn't need you."

"Excuse me, but I think that he does need his friends right now. And I happen to be his best friend."

"He doesn't need you. You just want to be with him. Admit it, Chloe: you've had a crush on him since you moved here and even though he's with Lex, you can't give him up."

Frowning, Chloe shot back, "That is so not true! First of all, I haven't had a crush on Clark since he started going out with Lex. Second, the only person I've wanted to be with for four months is you. And unlike some people, I know how to make a commitment and stick to it."

Lana's eyes flashed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ever since you started working at the Talon, you've been all but ignoring me. And... and even though you're not with Whitney anymore, sometimes it feels like you pay more attention to him than you do me."

"What do you want me to do, Chloe? Announce to the town that I'm a dyke? Humiliate myself? Will that make you happy?" Lana tossed her hair, hands planted almost angrily on her hips.

Chloe shook her head. "No, Lana. I'm just saying that you have no right to accuse me of wanting to be with Clark when you're always hanging all over Whitney."

"He's just a friend."

"So is Clark," Chloe insisted.

"Then call him, tell him that you're sorry his dad is sick, but you can't come to school today to wipe his tears. Stay here with me, come upstairs, and let's have some fun. I really need some fun today."

Chloe frowned, cocking her head. "Lana, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? Maybe I just want to live for myself for once, without worrying about stupid boys and their stupid problems."

"Clark's dad dying isn't a stupid problem!" Chloe shouted.

Lana smashed her fist against the door, bending the cheap frame. "I don't want to worry about his fucking problem!" she all but screamed. "I've spent the past few months worrying about Whitney, worrying about the Talon, trying to get Lex to take me seriously, trying to find the courage to show you how I feel, worrying about Nell and Lionel and school and work and life and keeping secrets. Well, I don't want to worry about any of it anymore! And if you can't accept that, then fine. I'll go find someone else to have fun with." Then, whirling, Lana stormed out the door, slamming the screen door so hard it broke further.

A moment later, Chloe heard a car start and screech away.

Shaking, Chloe sank to the floor. She refused to cry. No way in hell was she going to cry. There wasn't anything to be upset about. Oh, sure, her girlfriend was insane, but that was it. Nothing to cry about at all.

***

Closing was Lana's favorite part of the day. She loved working at the Talon--making and serving coffee, talking to the customers, having a sense of power--but none of that compared to when the doors closed and everyone went home. That was when she had the place to herself, except on the rare and precious nights when Chloe stayed with her, like tonight. Chloe had arrived around eight and stayed until closing, working steadily on her homework when her eyes weren't following Lana.

That was the part Lana liked best: Chloe watching her. Knowing that her girlfriend was waiting for her, waiting to be left alone so they could talk or kiss, and no one else knew.

Her life was very close to perfect, Lana decided as she locked the front door. Everything was going perfectly, and she couldn't ask for it to get any better.

It could, however, get worse.

The thought passed quickly through Lana's mind. Shaking her head, she pushed it aside; she didn't want to think of bad things right now. After getting sick from that flower, Lana had gone through enough unpleasantness for one week. She just wanted to move on.

She touched Chloe on the shoulder as she passed her, going behind the counter for a rag. "Almost done with your work?"

Closing her book, Chloe looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I shouldn't have too much homework this week-end, now, which is good. That way I can concentrate on the '"Torch"' and you."

Lana grinned and kissed Chloe before beginning to wipe the tables down. "I like that plan. I haven't even started my homework yet, but that's all right. I have a super smart girlfriend who I'm sure can give me a hand with it."

"Of course." Chloe sounded funny, as if she weren't quite there.

Gazing at her for a moment, Lana shrugged. It was probably her imagination; residual guilt she felt for whatever she had done while sick. No one would tell her exactly how she had acted, but Lana knew she'd behaved very badly. And, no matter how much everyone tried to assure her it was all right, she still felt bad.

"I think I've apologized to everyone by now," Lana said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Well, except Lex, but he was at work. I'll talk to him this weekend."'

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. After all, he was big on that whole teenage rebellion thing; I'm sure he's impressed by yours."

"I stole his car, Chloe. I think that may be an offense punishable by death." Lana smiled, mock grimacing in fear. "I'll have to be careful around him from now on."

Chloe smiled slightly. "Clark will talk him out of it if you ask nicely, I'm sure."

"Ah, yes. Lex's weakness. I'll have to exploit that." Lana glanced up at Chloe, still smiling.

Distracted, Chloe didn't react. She simply stared at her hands, chewing on her lower lip.

Frowning, Lana sat across from her girlfriend. "Hey." She took one of Chloe's hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Chloe assured her, squeezing her hand.

"No, you're not. What's going on? You've seemed strange all day. You're not... not mad at me, are you? I mean, I didn't say anything bad to you did I?" Lana's heart was fluttering in her throat as she contemplated the awful realization that she'd apologized to everyone but her girlfriend. And she didn't even know what she had done.

Shaking her head, Chloe gave Lana a tiny smile. "No, not at all. Even if you had, I know it was because of the flower and not because of me. So don't worry."

Lana smiled in relief, feeling better until she noticed the cloud hadn't lifted from Chloe's face. Frowning again, she shook her head. "No. It's not better. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Lana, I..."

"Please. No secrets," Lana said firmly.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not trying to keep secrets from you. I just don't know how to tell you this, and I've been trying to figure it out all night."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Just tell me plainly. I'm sure I can make it better. Unless... unless I did something so wrong that you don't think you could forgive me." Her breath caught at the possibility. She couldn't lose Chloe; not now. She wasn't ready to give her up.

"Ok," Chloe said softly. Her eyes were fixed on the table, hand limp in Lana's. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Ok," once more then lifted her eyes. "So, do you remember going out to investigate the crash site?"

Lana nodded.

"Well, after that, uh, when we were going home, you wanted to pull over. To make out a bit. Only... only you got a bit insistent. You wanted more. You wanted to... to have sex. And I... I kept asking if you were sure and you said you were and then you... you touched me, Lana, and started taking our clothes off. And I asked again if you were ready and you said yes, so we... we..." Chloe trailed off helplessly, probably struck dead by the look of horror Lana was sure was on her face. "Uh, Lana."

"What?" Lana breathed, feeling light and disconnected from herself. She'd heard what Chloe said, but couldn't quite believe it.

Could she?

Chloe sighed. "We had sex, Lana."

The words hit her so hard that Lana literally couldn't breathe. Shaking, Lana rose from the table, tucking her hands beneath her armpits to keep them from trembling. She was cold, suddenly, as if the warmth had fled the room

Not seeing the room around her, she went to the thermostat and turned it up.

"I had sex," she thought suddenly. "How could I? What..."

Chloe was suddenly behind her, too close, saying, "Lana..."

"Don't touch me!" Lana screamed, whirling. Panicked, she pressed herself into the wall, squeezing her eyes shut.

Chloe stopped dead, hands still reaching for Lana. "Lana, sweetie, calm down. Please. Just take a deep breath. Calm down."

Lana slid to the floor, hiding her face in her knees. This couldn't be happening; it just couldn't. Chloe... Chloe had touched her and Lana couldn't remember it. Had Lana said no? Or had she been the one to initiate it?

The idea of Lana pursuing Chloe, asking her to have sex like some sort of... of depraved sex addict, was even worse.

"I can't," she gasped.

"Lana, I'm sorry, but I didn't know. I didn't know about the flower. I know this must be a shock. I mean, it was your... our first time, and you can't remember it. But it'll be ok, Lana. It won't be the first time for me, but I'll make the next time so special for you. I swear, I'll..."

"There will be no next time," Lana said coldly, lifting her head. Still in mental turmoil over what had happened, she was able to at least get that much out.

Chloe blinked, going pale. "What?"

Clearing her throat, Lana said, "It's not going to happen again, Chloe. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I ..." Lana broke off, not able to figure out how to say how much the idea of having sex with anyone scared her. It wasn't just Chloe; it was just the idea of being so naked and vulnerable and... wanton that terrified her. She couldn't...

Lana licked her lower lip. "I don't want to have sex, Chloe. And you knew that. You... you took advantage of me!"

"I... I... I what?" Chloe demanded.

"You took advantage of me. I was sick and confused and... and on some sort of drug. You knew how I felt about having sex. You've been pressuring me from the beginning and..."

"I never pressured you!" flared Chloe, face turning red. "Yes, I wanted to sleep with you, but you weren't ready so I dropped it. I would never..."

"Just because you stopped saying it doesn't mean that I didn't feel pressured. You asked every day in a bunch of little ways, so I could feel what you wanted. I always knew that you..."

"Give me a fucking break, Lana. You were the one who always wanted to make out, to hold hands. Forgive me if I find you physically attractive. I'm human. I like you. I want you. But I never, ever would try and make you do anything that you didn't want to do. And that night, I thought you wanted to have sex. You told me that you were ready. I didn't know about the flower. I..."

"You should have known! No one goes from not wanting to have sex to wanting it in one night. It takes time. I... God. I can't even be in the same room with you right now." Rubbing her arms, Lana backed away from Chloe. Tears were obscuring her vision, but she refused to admit they were there. She'd been violated and there was no way she was going to give Chloe that satisfaction of knowing how upset she was. "I think you should leave, Chloe."

Chloe gaped at her. "Lana... No, wait. This isn't working out right. Let me..."

"No! Get away from me. I can't trust you anymore. I... want you to leave."

"Lana." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Lana, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I shouldn't have..."

"No," Lana said sharply. "You shouldn't have. You should have known I would never have sex with you." Then, as she watched Chloe's face crumple, she realized what she had said. Her stomach dropped sharply, making her feel sick.

Dropping her eyes to the floor, she started to say, "Chloe, I..." But Chloe cut her off.

"Right," she said bitterly, tears making her voice quaver. "You'd never sleep with me. I get it now." She sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry I wasted my time. I thought I was dating someone who... who could accept what she was. Looks like I was wrong. Sorry."

Closing her eyes tightly, Lana listened to Chloe go. Still feeling sick from Chloe's revelation as well as her own words, Lana said softly, "It's over, then."

"Yeah," Chloe answered just as softly. "I guess so. See you around... princess." The door closed, leaving Lana alone in the Talon.

Sinking to the floor, she began sobbing. Because Chloe was right; after all her work, after trying to break free of what she was, the fact remained that Lana was still the spoiled princess she had always been. And nothing was ever going to change that.

Not even loving Chloe.

***

"Piek Ric, Kal. Monako," Lex whispered.

Clark nodded, then turned to kiss Lex's palm. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I don't understand any of this, Lex." Then he rose. Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, he began gathering his clothes.

Lex sighed and sat up. "I know, Clark. It's confusing. Repressed memories are."

"Why would I repress anything?" Clark tugged his boxers on, then his jeans. Looking around, he located his undershirt and shrugged it on.

"It had to have been traumatic. Whatever happened would have scared you." Lex snagged Clark's over shirt--a well washed flannel that smelled of sunshine and Clark--and pulled it on. "What were you remembering?"

Shrugging vaguely, Clark pulled on his socks. "People talking. My m-mother." His voice caught and Lex could see the tears gathering on his bottom lashes. Taking a deep breath, Clark pulled on his long sleeved tee shirt. "And a man. I guess he was my father. And they were arguing. I don't know why. I..." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Lex, please," he whispered in anguish.

Going to him, Lex hugged him tightly. "Clark, it's going to be ok." He kissed Clark's hair, rocking him gently. "Do you want to go home and talk to your parents about this?"

"Maybe." He sniffed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He was trembling slightly.

Lex kissed him, stroking his face soothingly. "We'll do that. I'll take you home and... Clark? What are you doing?" Lex asked as Clark began unbuttoning the shirt Lex was wearing.

"I need my shirt."

"You're wearing a shirt. You tore the buttons off mine and I want this one."

"But I need this one."

Lex caught Clark's hand. "No, Clark. You don't."

Clark began breathing heavily. Panic colored his eyes. "But... but..."

"Clark, look at me." Grasping Clark's face between his hands, Lex said, "What's the matter"

"Nothing, I just need this shirt. Please, I'm... I feel like..."

Concerned, Lex cocked his head. "You feel like what?"

Clark simply shook his head and sat down, pulling his legs against his chest. "Please give me my shirt. I need it."

Sinking next to him, Lex frowned and began undoing the buttons. "I don't understand why you need it, Clark. You're wearing two shirts already."

"I know. I just... won't feel as naked."

A warning bell went off in Lex's head. That definitely did not sound right.

Touching Clark's face gently, he began to ask Clark what he was talking about, but Lex was interrupted by the door opening and Mabel saying, "I'm sorry, sir, but she insisted. Can..."

Then she was overlapped by the sound of a sobbing teen-age girl.

"Clark?" Chloe said, taking a trembling step into the room. "I... I... I really need to t-talk to you." That was all she managed to say before tears overtook her.

Lex cursed internally as Clark stood and walked away from him. Something was definitely wrong with him, more than what had happened tonight. Clark had been acting different since being taken by Social Services, and Lex hadn't had a good opportunity to ask until now. Of all the nights for Chloe to show up...

Not that her appearance didn't pique Lex's curiosity. She'd never done anything like this before; something terrible must have happened.

Chloe burst into fresh tears, walking into the room to Clark. "Clark," she sobbed practically falling into his embrace. Clark held her tightly, rocking slightly.

"Sir?" Mabel asked Lex, still standing in the door. She was dressed in her nightgown and robe, her long, graying brown hair hanging down her back in a single braid. Mabel looked both tired and worried, eyes darting at the crying girl and Clark--whose face was clearly stained with tears as well--and back to Lex, full of worry.

Sighing, Lex massaged the bridge of his nose and waved his hand. "It's ok, Mabel."

"Is Clark all right, sir?" she asked delicately.

"Yes, he is. It's just been a long week. And as for Chloe... I don't know what's wrong with her, but thanks for letting her in."

"I could hardly let the poor girl cry on the doorstep, sir," Mabel told him wryly. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"What's good for late night crying jags?" he asked, going to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

Mabel shrugged. "Lots of chocolate."

Smiling, Lex nodded. "Do it. Please." Then he poured a glass of orange juice and flavored it with a touch of vodka. Walking across the room, he said, "Clark, why don't you two sit down? Chloe?"

"Thanks, Lex. I'm s-sorry about this. Really." She took the orange juice and sat down. "But I needed to talk to Clark. I n-needed to be with someone who understands. And no one else would."

"What's wrong, Chloe?" Clark asked, perched on the couch next to her.

Wiping her eyes, Chloe attempted a smile. It wavered, then crumpled. "Nothing. I... I mean, well. Lana... Lana broke up with me."

Sitting down, Lex checked his watch for the date. The relationship had lasted about four months longer than he had expected. He's expected Lana to get cold feet fairly soon into the relationship. After all, the girl was obsessed with the image she'd created for herself after her parents died, and being a lesbian didn't really fit that image. Chloe had been, Lex assumed, simply an experiment. A way to rebel quietly without hurting anyone. Well, except for Chloe.

But the relationship had lasted. Not only had the girls stayed together, but Lex had noticed that they often would slip off together, reappearing hours later looking considerably rumpled. It boggled the mind, but it kept happening.

So Lex was forced to rethink his hypothesis on the break-up. He realized that it would be Chloe who initiated it, since, of course, Chloe could do so much better than Lana. There were times, in fact, that Lex had considered calling in a few old acquaintances to show Chloe just how much better she could do. But he refrained, figuring that he should allow Chloe to have her fun with the Ice Queen.

Now, uncomfortable as she sobbed on his boyfriend's shoulder, he wished he had made that call, if only to spare himself from having to witness her heartache.

"Lana dumped you?" Clark sounded incredulous, and Lex could understand the feeling, if for a different reason. To be honest, Chloe was a much better catch than Lana. Anyone who let her get away was either too insecure in their sexuality or, in Lana's case, dumb. Well, except for Clark, but Lex was only letting that one slide since it had worked out to his advantage that he was willfully blind to Chloe's attractions. If he hadn't been... Lex wasn't an old man, but he really didn't know if he would have been able to compete sexually with a teen-age girl. Especially Chloe, who always struck him as someone who, once she found someone on whom to expend her sexual energy, would be eager and inexhaustible.

"Yeah." Chloe sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Earlier tonight. We were at the Talon until closing and then... then we started talking and... she dumped me."

"Why?"

Chloe shook her head, downed the juice, and burst into a fresh round of tears.

Rising, Lex took the drink and went back to the bar. "I'll take a stab at it," he said casually, filling the glass back up. This time he added a bit more vodka. "Lana finally realized that you were too much of a woman for her to handle and, like a scared rabbit, fled." He said it jokingly as he went back to the couch, smiling lightly.

Taking the glass, Chloe looked up into Lex's eyes almost guiltily. They were rimmed in red from her crying, and watery, but there was something in them that...

"Oh." Lex sat abruptly, eyes grazing over Chloe. Of course she didn't look any different, but still, Lex thought he was good at noticing that sort of thing. He had, after all, deflowered quite a few virgins; he'd become good at recognizing the happy/sly/fulfilled look they often got afterward.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I see." He wished he'd made himself another drink. Clearing his throat again, he offered, "If it's any consolation, I think even less of her than I did before."

"You shouldn't," Chloe sobbed, new tears streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have let it happen. I should have known better. She... she said she wasn't ready and then suddenly... and I should have known." She broke off, unable to speak.

"Uh," Clark said awkwardly, looking from his best friend to his lover. "Since you two have suddenly developed the ability to read each other's minds, can one of you tell me what I missed?"

Chloe only cried harder.

Lex's lips twitched. "Well, our communication is imperfect, but from what I can guess, Chloe and Lana had sex, and then Lana got upset and dumped Chloe."

Clark's face turned five shades of crimson. "Oh."

"It's worse," Chloe managed, dashing at her eyes. "Lana was under the influence of the Nicodemus flower at the time. And I didn't know. I thought... I thought." Shaking her head, Chloe cut herself off, hiding her face.

Lex and Clark exchanged looks.

"So Lana doesn't even remember," Clark said. "Didn't. Wow. That's got to be a pretty hard thing to find out. That you had sex, and can't remember it." Shaking his head, Clark stroked Chloe's hair almost absentmindedly.

"Even harder to have to tell your girlfriend what happened, knowing that she wasn't ready and doesn't remember," Lex added, looking significantly at Chloe. There was no way he was going to let his boyfriend muse over Lana's predicament, feeling remorseful and sympathetic on her behalf while forgetting his best friend. And Lex's motivations had absolutely nothing to do with wanting said boyfriend to stop thinking about the annoying girl who Lex still considered a rival. Nope. Nothing at all.

Rolling his eyes as he picked up on Lex's thoughts, Clark smiled and dropped a kiss on his head. Then, turning to Chloe, he asked, "What I don't get, though, is why, if the two of you... had sex, did she try to seduce me the next day?"

With a huge sigh, Chloe lifted her head and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Because I wouldn't skip school with her. You know, she was all into the instant gratification thing and wanted to take off school to... well, you know." Chloe cleared her throat, glanced up at Clark and Lex, then down at her hands. "I couldn't. I was too worried about you, and I had to get the "Torch" ready. She went ballistic. I mean, she screamed at me, then left. She said she was going to find someone else."

"Me?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Well, you and Whitney."

Clark seemed to deflate a bit. "Whitney? Did he..."

She shook her head. "Naw. He was too wrapped up in school. She got farthest with you, I think, stripping down and getting a kiss, but then she took off."

"She tried to seduce me, too," Lex added.

"You didn't tell me that," Clark said, sounding jealous.

Lex grinned smugly. "Must have slipped my mind. I had other things to worry about."

"I guess I'm the only one she scored with. And, when I told her, she freaked. She said that she didn't know me anymore, and couldn't trust me. She said... said that our relationship was over and she didn't want to talk to me for a while." Chloe dabbed at the corner of her eyes and sniffed. "I thought... I don't know what I thought. But she said..."

"What?" Clark prompted.

Chloe closed her eyes. "When we were having sex, she said that she loved me. I guess... I guess that it was a lie."

Clark pulled Chloe into his arms and held her tightly. He didn't say anything.

After Chloe's sobs subsided, Lex touched her knee quickly before pulling away.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"The flower just removed inhibitions. It doesn't make the person say anything they don't feel," he told her quietly.

The corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly before fading. Laying her head on Clark's shoulder, she responded, "Thanks. But..." Her sigh was the sigh of the heartbroken. "But it's just not enough."

***

"Hello, Whitney?"

"Lana? Are you ok? You sound funny."

Lana cleared her throat. "No, I'm fine. Just... I think I might be catching a cold," she lied, wiping her nose.

"Oh. So, what's up?" he asked, sounding awkward. But it could have just been the connection.

"Um, I was wondering something. First, when I was sick, we didn't... we didn't do anything, right?" She tried to sound casual, but it was hard with the lump in her throat.

Whitney cleared his throat. "You, uh, kissed me. And suggested that we... be alone. But, no. I said I couldn't skip class and you got angry and left."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lana closed her eyes. The tears she'd been holding in slid down her face. "Good. I was afraid... Never mind. It was silly. I should have known I could trust you not to do anything to me."

"Uh, Lana? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Whitney. Really. I just... I miss you, that's all."

There was a long silence. "Oh."

Feeling anxious, Lana said up, pulling the covers of her bed over her lap. "Whitney?"

"I... I guess I miss you too, Lana. I mean... you know."

"Yes. Like this safe part of you is gone. The part you can count on to be there and keep you safe. Right?"

"Is that how you feel, Lana?" Whitney asked gently.

She began crying, dabbing at the tears with the corner of her quilt. "Yes. I m-miss you. I m-miss feeling like I'm safe with someone. That you'll be there to p-protect me from th-things. I..." She broke off, practically sobbing.

"You at home, Lana?"

"Yes."

"Stay there. I'm coming over." Whitney hung up.

Still crying, Lana hung up the phone and buried her face in her pillow. The truth was, losing Chloe hurt more than anything had since her parents died. But she couldn't trust Chloe; Whitney was the only one that she'd be safe with. Whitney would never...

"No," Lana whispered fiercely, swiping her eyes. "Whitney would never do that to me. Whitney is safe."

**

Chloe opened her eyes and winced. The light in the room was too bright to her eyes and her head was pounding fiercely. Uncurling from the tight ball she was in, she stretched, feeling her stomach lurch slightly at the movement. Holding still for a moment, she rode the nausea out, then relaxed.

"I have coffee, if you'd like," Lex's voice said lazily from nearby. "It's generally regarded as a good way to restore one's humanity after a night of drinking."

"After a night of anything," Chloe replied, her throat parched. Sitting up, she accepted the mug Lex was handing to her and sipped it gingerly. It was perfect, just the way she liked it. She cocked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I've had coffee with you enough while waiting for Clark and Lana to know how you take it. A thousand sugars and about a half cup of cream." He grinned at her, then sipped his own coffee. "Feel up to food? Mabel made enough for an army of starved Clarks, and he ran home before he got a chance to eat."

Chloe glanced at the feast laid out on the coffee table, then shook her head. "I think I'll pass, thanks." Then, training her eyes on her coffee, she softly repeated, "Thanks."

"For what?" Lex sounded a touch confused, but Chloe knew that he could just be doing that for her benefit. There was really no reason for him not to know what she was thanking him for. Or he might take some kind of pleasure in making her spell it out.

Whatever the case, Chloe was too tired to play games, so she answered simply, "For last night. You could have kicked me out. Or at least acted a lot more upset. After all, you only get one night a week with Clark, and I took that away."

Lex shrugged. "It's ok. Clark and I..." He hesitated and favored Chloe with a long, probing search. Then he shrugged. "Well, he'll probably give you some version of it anyway," he said, almost to himself. "Clark and I were having a rough night. Your presence was timely, not unwanted."

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe asked, "Are you two ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. We are. He's just ... going through some things right now."

"Well, he's been dealing with a lot all year," Chloe said.

"High school is a hard time."

She raised an eyebrow. His answer was awfully pat. It made her suspicious. "High school, yes, and so is suddenly discovering that one is gay or bisexual or however he defines himself," she elaborated. "And he's dealing with parents and mutants, so, yeah. I can see how Clark could be described as 'going through things.'" Drinking her coffee, an unpleasant thought struck her. "You don't think he was upset about Lana and me, do you?"

Lex grimaced. "It's hard to tell with him. Clark claims to be over her, but I have my doubts." He leaned over the coffee table, helped himself to a melon ball and popped it into his mouth.

Sighing, Chloe lay her head against the cushion. "I should have thought before I ran crying over here."

He swallowed. "Let me deal with whatever bruised feelings Clark has." Then, with a lascivious smile, he added, "I'm more in a position to make him happy again."

"Yeah," she responded sadly. Tears were threatening again and Chloe had to swallow hard against the lump in her throat, restricting her breath.

After a few minutes of letting Chloe battle her traitorous emotions, Lex told her, "For what it's worth, I think Lana is a heartless bitch. You can do much better than her, and I've always thought so."

Wiping her eyes surreptitiously, Chloe sniffed and looked back at him. "Not in this town," she joked weakly. When Lex opened his mouth, she quickly added, "I mean woman-wise. Smallville isn't exactly the dyke capital of the world. I don't even know anyone but... me, I really. Well, there are a few... but no."

"Smallville isn't the whole world," he pointed out.

"It is for now. I'm only sixteen, and..."

"I was sixteen when..."

"Don't," she cut him off. "My sixteen is not your sixteen. Your sixteen was in Metropolis and funded by Daddy's money. Mine is in Smallville, and even the best lies aren't going to get me enough money to get into the kind of clubs I'd like to go to. Not yet." She smiled slightly. "Even if I were to sneak there on the weekends, I wouldn't meet anyone to have a relationship with. And, as much as I enjoy sex, I don't want to have casual sex with strangers."

"But casual sex with acquaintances are ok?"

"Lex," she groaned, not she quite able to bring herself to say no.

Catching that, Lex looked at her, then down at his coffee. A thoughtful expression was on his face.

"Lex, it's not that big a deal. I'll get through this."

"Oh, I know. I just... I'd like you to hook up with a really hot woman, just to shove it in her face."

The thought intrigued Chloe, but she shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for something like that. Besides, what does it matter to you?"

Eyes going distant again, Lex picked up a croissant and leaned back in his chair. "It doesn't. Not really." Then a slow smile spread over his face. "It would just be fun watching her reaction."

Chloe imagined what Lana would do if she were to walk into the Talon on the arm of a beautiful woman. It wasn't pretty. Lana would be devastated, although she would try to hide it. And that, of course, would make it more painful to watch.

She looked at Lex. "You really don't like Lana, do you?"

Lex shrugged. "No, not really."

"Why not? I mean, what has she done to you?"

He didn't answer.

Since Lex wasn't talking, Chloe was forced to come up with her own conclusions. It wasn't that hard; she was a reporter and had been training herself for years to hear what people didn't say.

Thinking a moment, she said, "I get it. Now that Lana and I have broken up, Lana is once again a threat. And you're afraid that she'll be too irresistible a lure for Clark, and he'll leave you for her."

"Or at least string him along again," he added, looking mildly impressed.

"I don't think he has any strings left to pull, Lex," she said almost whimsically. "You're the puppet master now."

He snorted. "Please. She's a beautiful girl in need of a hero. Clark is a hero. She'll do something--get kidnapped or hurt or something--and he'll save her. Then she will fawn over him and play the role of frail princess, and Clark will get drawn in again." Laughing cynically, Lex shook his head. "And the funny thing is, Lana isn't smart enough to plan all that. It'll happen naturally, just like before."

Chloe thought about defending her ex's intelligence, but decided he was right. It wasn't that Lana wasn't smart, it was just that she didn't think like that. It took a devious mind like Lex's--and, to be honest, Chloe, for she had thought of similar situations--to come up with a plan like the one he had laid out.

She shook her head. "It might not, Lex. She might try, of course. I mean, she was leading him on in her own way before she started going out with me, but that doesn't mean he'll fall for it. He seems pretty in love with you."

"Perhaps."

"I didn't know you could be unsure about anything."

"Oh, I'm not," he replied immediately, looking at her. "And he is very in love with me. I don't expect him to cheat. But the question does arise: should I encourage his fidelity to me, or encourage him to experience other ... people first?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Now you want Clark to get together with Lana?"

"This doesn't have to do with what I want. It has to do with what's best for him."

"Have you told him that?" Chloe asked curiously, wondering what Clark had to say about it.

"It's really none of your business," Lex told her coolly, shutting down again.

Shrugging, she replied, "He's going to tell me all this sooner or later. And never get to hear your side of things. So tell me what you're talking about."

There was a long silence during which Chloe was able to take a lot of time to regret her words. Challenging Lex was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't fair for Lex to be having a conversation with her where half of what he said flew over her head.

Of course, it wasn't fair of her to interrupt him and Clark on their one night together either, but she had been in extreme distress. She was excused. She hoped.

Finally, Lex sat up and put down his croissant. "Clark is fifteen and has never had sex with a woman. He's had a lot of sex with me, but that's beside the point. The point is, Clark and I are very serious and, I'm beginning to worry about that fact."

"Lex, I know you guys are close, but you've only been together four months. I think it's a little early to start worrying."

He favored her with a patronizing look. "Perhaps. Or perhaps you don't know the whole story and shouldn't make comments."

"I'm just pointing it out."

His eyes flashed. "Thank you," he responded, voice clipped. "At any rate, Clark and I are serious, and that is where the problem lies."

"You don't want to be in a committed relationship with him?" Chloe was very confused.

"No. Or, yes." He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. "I do want to be in a committed relationship with him. That's not the issue."

Closing her eyes, Chloe tried to put everything together. It didn't make much sense when she was done, but, finally, she said, "Then the issue is ... him having sex with a woman."

"Yes."

"You want him to have sex with a woman?"

Picking up his coffee mug, Lex nodded, then shrugged, and sipped his coffee.

His mixed response wasn't helping her understand him any better. "Why?"

"Because he should. Just as you should sleep with a man at some point in your young life, he should sleep with a woman and decide what he wants out of his life."

"Lex, he's fifteen. Why does he have to decide now?"

"I misspoke," he said. "It's not that he has to decide what he wants, it's that he should experience more than one way in life before he has to make a decision."

Chloe still didn't quite get it. "Why?"

Lex sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I really don't want to explain it right now."

Resting her head on the back of the seat, Chloe sighed. It was obvious that Lex wasn't going to give on this and tell her what he was talking about. However, she did know from conversations she had had with that Lex had done something like this before. Only then it had been more platonic where he'd wanted Clark to date Lana.

If he was now pushing Clark to have sex, Chloe might as well make a bid.

Sitting back up, she said, "Fine. I'll sleep with Clark."

Lex's response was immediate and fervent. "Hell no."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"No way in hell am I going to let you sleep with him. I want him to sleep with a woman, not ..." He trailed off and shook his head.

Angry, Chloe demanded, "Not what? Fuck with Lana's leftovers?"

He snorted. "Please. As if you would ever be someone's leftovers." When Chloe continued to glare at him, he sighed in exasperation. "No. I just don't want to compete with you." He said the last quickly, half obscuring his words in his coffee mug.

Chloe started in surprise. When she found her voice, she repeated incredulously, "Compete with me?"

Lex didn't respond.

A new idea took hold, one that pleased her so much she blushed with pleasure. But, for Clark's sake, she kept hold of her righteous anger when she said, "I get it. You'll let him sleep with anyone he wants as long as you're in no danger of being replaced. The moment that there's the possibility, you're going to turn into a possessive jerk and not let Clark off his leash."

He still didn't say anything, too busy draining the last of his coffee. The tips of his ears turned pink, though, and Chloe wondered if she had missed that particular tell of his before, or if lack of sleep combined with drink made him sloppy.

"Oh, yeah. You're a great boyfriend," Chloe drawled, lounging back on the couch.

"I'm doing my best here, Chloe." Lex's tone what clipped, eyes blazing. "I want what's best for him, but I'm not willing to lose him. So unless you're willing to share, he's off limits."

Chloe laughed. "I don't understand why you think I'm a threat in the first place. I've slept with one person: Lana Lang. You're the one with the experience."

"Yes, but you're the kind of girl men really dream of having."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, frowning.

Settling back in his seat, Lex raked his eyes over Chloe appraisingly. "You're pretty, smart, tough, self-confident, and sexy. Yeah, Lana is the type of girl men think they want, but, in the end, she's boring. A trophy to be put on display and not touched. You are very... touchable." The last was said with the hint of a leer.

Chloe cocked her head. "Is that true, or are you just saying this to make me feel better?"

"Chloe, do I seem like the type of man who utters unsubstantiated compliments?" He allowed his eyes to sweep slowly over his body, then raised his eyebrow appreciatively.

Her heart jumped into her throat. She hated and loved it when Lex turned those eyes on her like that. Loved it because he made her feel gorgeous when he did it, and hated it because she couldn't hide her reaction.

Of course, normally, he'd smirk at her afterward, letting her know he deliberately did it to get a rise out of her. Now, though, he simply continued to look at her as if she were the most beautiful woman on earth.

Clearing her throat, she tried to remember what they were talking about. Oh, right. Unsubstantiated compliments. "Actually," she said in a fairly level voice, "yes. If and unsubstantiated compliment gets you something, then I'm sure you make plenty of them."

His smile slowly stretched across his face. "What am I trying to get out of this situation?"

"I'm not sure." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "But I'll figure it out. In any case, I still don't see why I can't sleep with Clark. I don't want to be his girlfriend. I'm just offering to fuck him."

Lex shook his head. "He'd never go for it, and, in the end, neither would you. You're best friends."

She gave him a look. "So are you."

"But in a different way. Right now, Clark would only want to sleep with you if he was with you. He'd do the same with Lana," Lex admitted, "but he wouldn't stay with her. He'd tire of her quickly. You?" He shook his head. "Not so quickly."

"Ah." Chloe finished her coffee and set it on the table. Sighing dramatically, she said, "It's too bad, too. I really wouldn't mind sleeping with him."

Lex laughed. "Wait a few years, then we'll see."

She grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

The cool formality gone, Lex grinned. "It's a big maybe, Chloe."

"Maybe's are all I have going for me, Lex." Then she sighed, looking at the pile of food on the table. Deciding her stomach had settled enough for a muffin, she cleared her throat and asked, "So. Did Clark say when he was getting back?"

"No. He thought it would be soon, but sometimes his chores pile up. Especially right now since Jonathan isn't happy with me. He's been saving the really heavy and time consuming chores for days that Clark plans to spend time with me."

"Ah." She took the wrapper off from the muffin she had picked up, and took a bite. Checking her watch, she realized she had to get home soon.

She swallowed and said, "Well, since I don't know when Clark will be back, I think I'll go ahead and go home."

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Shaking her head, Chloe rose. "Thanks. But my dad said he wanted me home before noon, and I..." She sighed. "I feel like being alone."

Lex rose as well. "I understand." He studied her. "You're going to call her, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I understand why she was upset. I mean, she doesn't remember her first sexual experience. No, I didn't rape her, but it's still scary, knowing something happened and not knowing what. I just want to make sure she's ok."

"You're a good person," Lex said after a long moment. "If it were me, I would have just said, 'Fuck it. She's not worth it.'"

"No. Not if it were Clark," Chloe corrected gently.

Lex smiled. "No. Not if it were Clark," he repeated, eyes distant. Then, looking at her again, he said, "Come. I'll walk you out."

***

The phone rang. Starting, Lana set her book in her lap and gazed at it dully. It continued to ring, uncaring about her ambivalence.

Downstairs, Nell answered it.

"Lana!" she called a moment later. "It's for you."

Closing her eyes, Lana picked up the receiver with a trembling hand. "I've got it, Nell." Then, taking a deep breath, she put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," Chloe said softly from the other end. "It's me."

Lana exhaled hard and leaned back against her pillows. "Hey."

Chloe cleared her throat. "I, uh. I was just wondering how you were doing."

"I'm ok," Lana said, tears rising in her eyes. Sniffing, she added, "Shaken. Tired. I couldn't sleep. But I'll be fine."

"Of course you will. You're strong. I've always thought so."

She snorted slightly. "Yeah. Right." Swiping her nose, she asked, "How are you?"

"Ok, I guess. Hung over. Lex got me a little drunk."

"You told him?"

"And Clark. Sorry, but I was upset."

Nodding, Lana blinked. A tear ran down her cheek, the air cooling the trail when she didn't wipe it away. "Of course." Swallowing hard, she said, "I was thinking... maybe we should spend some time apart. You know. Beyond the break-up."

There was a beat of silence, then, "Lana..."

"I can't deal with this, Chloe. Please," she asked in an anguished whispered.

Chloe sighed. "Yeah. I'll stay away."

"Thank you."

"I just, before I go, I just want you to know that I love you," Chloe said in a sudden rush. "I mean, I'm in love with you. And all that. I didn't... it was special. It was supposed to be special."

Lana started sobbing silently. Covering her mouth, she nodded, even knowing that Chloe couldn't see her. "I..." she choked out, but couldn't go on. She just couldn't.

She took a gasping, painful breath, her chest aching fiercely.

And then, Lana hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Chloe, head buzzing, fingers practically numb, hung up too.


End file.
